


Merry Christmas

by Uhmkiki



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhmkiki/pseuds/Uhmkiki
Summary: Camilla hates December, but Michael knows how to change that





	Merry Christmas

December. My least favorite month for a multitude of reasons. The days feel shorter. The weather gets colder. Snow makes traffic jams. Holidays make people greedy and awful. It was fast approaching, and Michael knew how much I hated it. 

“Don’t be so grumpy.” Michael smiled at me as we stood outside the mall in a line of what seemed like a million other people. It was nearing 8 PM on Thanksgiving Day and my crazy ass boyfriend had dragged me out of my mom’s house to go Black Friday shopping. I would’ve much preferred the warmth of our cozy apartment, with my laptop, on Cyber Monday. 

I knew what was going to happen, and I knew I was going to hate it. But Michael wanted to go so badly. That boo-boo lip of his and how he’d asked so sweetly caved me. 

“We didn’t do stuff like this in Australia, Cherub. I promise we’ll only go for a few hours. And if things get too nuts, we’ll leave straight away. Promise, promise, promise.” He said as he held out his pinkie, waiting for me to wrap mine around it, which I did. He kissed our interlocked fingers three times before the line in front of us started to move into the halls of the shopping center. 

“There’s just too many people, Mikey. And i feel bad for the poor people that have to leave their families to be here.” I grumbled as the woman behind me smacked me in the back with her designer purse. 

Michael just smiled at me some more and put himself between me and the woman. Always my hero. 

“Gonna be like this the entire time?” He asked. 

“No. I’m sorry, babe. I just really don’t like Black Friday. All these people are just greedy, I’m tired, and I don’t think it’s worth fighting people over a pair of socks. But, I know you want to do this so from here on out I’ll be less of a sour puss. Promise, promise, promise.” I smiled back at him, pressing up on my toes to kiss my boyfriend three times on his pretty lips. 

“That’s my girl.” Michael said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. 

Once all the stores opened, the entire crowd around us disappeared, everyone running into all the stores like a pack of stampeding wildebeest. 

“I didn’t realize this was _that_ intense.” Michael breathed out, wide eyed at all of the people pushing to get into the different stores. 

“Things get pretty wild. Too many good sales! Got to get them before everyone else! BAHHHHH!” I joked as we started walking. “What were we here to get? Or did you just want to get anything you could?” 

“I have a few things I need to grab. That is if i can manage to grab them before everyone else.” He said as he eyed a jewelry store. “Wanted to get mum s’more candles from that fancy essential oils place. And I want to get your mum that pretty sweater she was eyeing. I have no idea what to get your dad, but I’m hoping to find something somewhere. I’m also hoping to find something for Chole but she’s one of the most difficult people in the world. Gosh darn picky! For twins you’re so different!” Michael rambled, nearing a department store. 

I love listening to him ramble. Or just talk in general. The faces he made, and the sound of his voice just brought a smile to my face. Even when we were doing the one thing I hated most. 

We’d been shopping for hours when I finally needed a break. I sat down at a table in the food court and cursed myself for wearing combat boots instead of sneakers. My feet felt like they were going to fall off and my eyes were stinging from how tired I was. 

“I’ll be right back, Mila.” Michael said as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. 

I quirked a brow at him as he searched through a shopping bag for his wallet. “Where ya goin’?” I frowned. 

“Classified information. I won’t be too long. We can get food and then go home once I come back. I can tell you’re tired.” He smiled as he slowly backed away from me. “I love you, Camilla!” He called as he neared the edge of the food court. 

I smiled, reflecting on just how much I loved Michael. We’d been dating for nearly four years and not once had he treated me like anything less than a queen. Sure, we had our little problems here and there, but the good times _so_ outweighed the bad. Until Michael, I never had a relationship where communication felt easy. I couldn’t just tell my ex’s what was making me upset, especially if it was them. But Michael was different. He knew when something was up with me and talked it out of me gently. We always got through everything together. He could make me laugh like no one else could and he never failed to remind me how beautiful and loved I was. 

That’s when Michael had come back, breaking me from my thoughts by kissing my cheek. 

“Gonna tell me where you went now?” I asked, biting down on my lip as I searched for a new shopping bag in his hands or by his feet. 

“You’re not gonna find a bag, and I’m not telling you where I went. But you’ll find out soon enough.” He laughed. “Let’s grab some food, and go home. I want to cuddle!” 

The entire month of December had passed pretty easily. More easily than ever before. Probably because Michael made sure we were always doing something fun. 

It was finally Christmas. We’d spent all of Christmas Eve wrapping presents, taking a few hours to go to my mom’s and see all my family and then seeing his. We’d arranged everyone’s presents in neat little stacks under the tree. But when I woke up on Christmas morning there was nothing but one tiny box under the tree. 

“Michael?” I called out. “Mike, hun, where’d all the presents go?” 

“Oh, you’re awake!” He yelped happily as he ran from the kitchen to where I was stood in the living room. “Merry Christmas, Camilla!” He smiled. 

I couldn’t help but laugh at how insanely happy he was. “Good morning and Merry Christmas, babe!” I smiled as I kissed his lips. “Where’d all the presents go, bub?” I asked as I held on to his waist, enjoying the feeling of the bare skin of his chest so warm against my cheek. 

“I dunno.” He shrugged. “Maybe Santa took them all back.”

I looked up at him, eyes narrowed as he tried not to giggle. 

“Come on!” He said as he pulled me to the tree. “I wonder who he’s left that one for!” 

It was a very Michael thing to do, blaming Santa for the missing presents. We were both well past the stage of believing that a fat man in a red suit could somehow enter a chimney-less apartment to leave presents for us. But that was the magic of Michael Gordon Clifford. His childlike spirit that I so closely cherished. 

Nevertheless, we both padded over to the tree, sitting down next to it with the small present between us. It had a small tag on it with Michael’s name in big black letters. I furrowed my brows as I examined the paper it had been wrapped in. It was silver holographic paper with little snowflakes on it, which wasn’t one of the wrapping papers we had in the house and I hadn’t bought him anything that small. 

“Where’d this one even come from?” I asked as I pushed the box closer to Michael. 

“So it’s not from you then.” He said as he picked it up, holding the box in his palm like it was a small animal. 

“Nope. Not from me. We don’t even have that kind of wrapping paper.” I shrugged. “Open it! Now I’m curious.” 

He nodded at me, finger gently slipping under the folded paper to open it. He made it the slowest process of his life, in true, dramatic Michael fashion. 

Once he’d finally removed it from the paper, making sure he hadn’t ripped it, he looked up at me with this face that he rarely ever made. 

It was a face of sheer terror. He looked like he’d seen a ghost. 

In his hand was a black, velveteen box. The kind of box that jewelry usually came in. 

I raised one brow at him as he fiddled with the box, refusing to open it. 

“Love, could you go get my cocoa from the kitchen? There’s a mug for you too.” He asked, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. 

“You’re really worried about hot chocolate when there’s a mysterious present for you, unopened in your hand?” I asked, laughing at him incredulously. All of his hesitation had me more curious than ever and he was gonna delay it even more?

“Just... _please_?” He asked, green eyes as soft as grass. 

“Okay.” I shrugged, standing up and moving to the kitchen, watching him over my shoulder as I went. 

When I came back with the mugs, he was on his knees, the box on the floor next to him. “Here, babe.” I said holding his cup out for him to take. 

But instead of taking just his, he grabbed mine too, placing them beside him on the floor. 

“You are being so strange, Clifford.” I said as I kissed the top of his head. “What are you up to?” 

He let out a strangled breath as he rested his forehead against my stomach, his right hand reaching for the little box next to him. 

He then propped his right knee up, looked me straight in the eyes, and opened the box revealing the prettiest diamond ring I’d ever seen in my life. 

It was a smaller round diamond, with a halo of diamonds around it. 

“Will you marry me, Camilla?” He asked, looking like he was about to cry. 

“Holy f-“ I whispered, feeling my heart swell. “Yes! Of course I will, Michael!” I gushed, tears now spilling down my cheeks as I pulled him to his feet. “I love you so much!” 

We were both crying as he pressed his lips to mine, blindly trying to slip my ring on to my finger. 

“And I love you so much. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” He smiled as he blinked away his tears. 

“What do we do now?” I asked as I admired the beautiful stone now resting on my left ring finger. 

“We get the rest of the presents back out from the closet in the hall, and arrange them nicely under the tree again. And then, wait for our families to come over and open presents so we surprise them too!”


End file.
